1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a curtain with no cord, and more particularly, to a curtain body locating mechanism for use in a curtain with no cord.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, curtains can be divided structurally into curtains with cord and curtains with no cord. For the curtains with cord, a user mainly utilizes a cord to drive the curtain body to be spread or folded; and for the curtains with no cord, the user uses his/her hand to pull down or push up a lower beam so as to spread or fold the curtain body.
However, although curtains with no cord allow users to spread or fold the curtain body easily, the curtain body is likely to rise again automatically after being fully spread or sag automatically after being fully folded due to the lack of a good locating design in structure, and this will make the practical operation troublesome for the users.